


Sandwich

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko has a problem. He wants Minako. The issue? Shinjiro does too, and neither are willing to back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking requests, but I stopped cause I can't handle them. Just check my profile for details.  
> I do not own P3P or any of its characters...

Eighteen year old Akihiko Sanada was irritated. It was the beginning of September, his best friend Shinjiro Aragaki had just rejoined SEES, they had just taken down another Full Moon Shadow, and were training regularly, but he was still irritated. He had strange...feelings for their team leader Minako Arisato, and he had assumed she felt the same way towards him, but now she was spending almost all her time with their new team member, Shinjiro.

He could see them now from where he sat in the lounge. They were at the table in the back, just sitting there and talking. Although, Minako seemed to be doing most of the chatting. Akihiko frowned when he saw Shinji's lips twitch, which was immediately followed by a cheerful laugh from the girl. ...Why was she so focused on Shinji of all people? It wasn't like the guy cared or anything. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit. Sort of.

"-think? Senpai? Akihiko-senpai?"

The red vested teen blinked, pulled out of his thoughts. Minako was standing over him, a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright, Senpai?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He fought back a flush. "Err, you need something?"

Minako smiled. "I was asking if you were up for heading to Tartarus tonight."

"Of course! I didn't have the chance to train today."

Her smile widened. "Okay!" And she walked over to Fuuka to talk to her for a minute, before heading back to Shinjiro.

Akihiko's embarrassment vanished immediately, and was quickly replaced by a strange coiling, burning sensation. It wasn't something he felt normally, and he wasn't sure what it was. Confused, he tried to push it away...

A few hours later, the entire team of SEES was standing in the lobby of Tartarus. Everyone was focused on Minako as she worked on dividing them up, just like she normally did. She claimed she liked to spend time battling with all of them, so the teams always changed up.

"Hmm, okay, I want Akihiko-senpai, Shinjiro-senpai, and Koro-chan with me," she stated after a moment.

The boxer found himself frowning again. Why was Minako keeping Shinji with her every time? Yes she generally changed teams, and didn't usually keep the same people with her, splitting them off with one another. And yet, for some reason, ever since Shinji had rejoined them, the young leader made sure to keep him on her 'Progressing Team' as she called it, even though the other two members on said team always changed.

"-pai? Senpai?"

For the second time that day, Akihiko pulled himself out of his thoughts only to find Minako standing in front of him in concern. "Err-"

Minako frowned, an expression that definitely didn't belong on her face. "Are you sure you're up for this, Senpai? You're kind of out of it today."

"No! I'm fine! Let's go."

"Okay..." The look she had, told him she didn't believe him, but they moved out regardless...

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"Dammit, Aki, pay some fucking attention!" chastised Shinjiro for the third time in the last ten minutes. The coated teen was very irritated. He'd never seen his friend this out of it when training, and it had been a while since he'd last made a move to save his friend's life, which he'd tonight, done three times now.

"I am! You don't have to tell me!" Akihiko retorted.

_"The battle's over. Good job everyone,"_ Fuuka congratulated through the use of her Persona, like she always did.

Shinjiro and the other two followed Minako as she led them up to the next floor, and frowned when he noticed that Aki rarely looked away from the leader. Well shit. Shinjiro suddenly realized what Aki's problem was. Why he was so focused on Minako, and why he'd been a bit hostile towards him lately. _Dammit_...

It wasn't until the next day that Shinjiro confronted Akihiko. "You're jealous," he stated without preamble.

"What?"

"You want her."

"What the hell are you talking about, Shinji?"

Shinjiro rolled his eyes. "You want Minako, and you're jealous she's spending so much time with me." Just as he'd expected, the silver haired teen began blushing immediately.

"W-what?! N-no I'm not!"

"You didn't deny wanting her though," Shinjiro pointed out.

Akihiko's blush deepened. "Dammit, okay, fine! Yes, I like her! And I don't understand why she spends so much of her damn time with you of all people!"

The beanied teen was amused, and was sure to show it. "Maybe she just likes me," he replied convincingly.

"But-" He paused. "Wait, do you like her?"

Shinjiro wasn't surprised by the question, and debated on how he would answer. "And if I do want her?"

Akihiko frowned. "I don't plan on backing off," he stated firmly.

"Neither do I."

The two sat down at the counter, glad the rest were further up the lounge, chatting fairly loudly. This wasn't exactly a conversation they wanted anyone else to overhear, because shit that would be awkward.

"What're we supposed to do then?" asked Akihiko, staring down at his hands.

The pea coated teen found himself amused again. _I wonder who's more innocent, Minako or Aki?_ "There's a thing out there called a threesome, Aki."

Akihiko's head shot up immediately, cheeks completely flushed. "H-huh? I-I know what it is!"

Shinjiro raised a brow. "And?"

"U-um,"

"Just think about it, Aki. But don't take too long." _I don't have time to waste..._

Three days passed, and Akihiko couldn't stop thinking about his friend's words. _A threesome? With Minako and Shinji?_ He really wasn't sure what to think or do, and wasn't sure if he was appalled by the idea or aroused. This wasn't something he would have thought of on his own, and it was probably the strangest idea ever. Part of him was saying he could never do this, but another, slightly larger part of him was telling him that he wasn't going to get another chance. He was getting the feeling that this was something that was going to happen only once, though he didn't know why that was...

On the fourth day after Shinji's proposal, the first of October, he approached his friend with determination.

"Well? Made up your mind yet?"

Akihiko nodded. "Yeah. I want to do this. But," he frowned, "what about Minako? How do you know she wants this?"

Shinjiro smirked. "She told me." He had, aware he didn't have much time left, approached the girl and coaxed her into answering some questions. None of them had been direct or anything, but she had admitted she had a fantasy of being with two guys at the same time, and that was only because she'd heard some girls at school talk about it, and gotten curious.

Akihiko was shocked at hearing this, and even though he was flushing again, he seemed determined to go through with it. "So how are we going to do this?"

"I'll talk to her, don't worry about that. Just come to my room tonight."

They finalized their plans and headed their separate ways...

At ten that night, Shinjiro and Akihiko were standing in the former's rather empty room. Only one of them was nervous. It was a few minutes later that a soft knock sounded on the door, and Shinjiro went to open it. Akihiko, who was sitting on the edge of his friend's bed trying not to start wringing his hands, looked up.

Shinjiro let Minako in, and the girl looked around curiously, before her eyes landed on the vested teen and she blinked, gaze turning back to the darker haired teen. "Senpai?"

"You said you had a...fantasy of sorts," began Shinjiro immediately.

Minako just blinked innocently. "A fantasy?"

"You know what I'm taking about."

"Okay, yes, but I never said it involved you two."

"Does it?"

"Maaaybe."

Akihiko just sat there and watched in surprise, head moving left and right as if he were watching a tennis match. _Does that mean she does want both of us? Ugh, I don't get girls! Why can't they just come out and say it?_

Shinjiro smirked, reached out, and pulled the girl into a kiss. Akihiko stared in shock as Minako hummed and yanked Shinji's beanie off his head before tangling her fingers in his hair. Shinjiro wasted no time and deepened the kiss, Akihiko blushing furiously when he saw the girl open he mouth to allow Shinji's tongue in to explore.

The two broke apart to catch their breath, and Minako pulled out the tie and pins in her hair, allowing the locks to fall around her shoulders. Then both of them turned to look at Akihiko.

"Come on, Aki. Didn't you want her?"

The silver haired teen knew what he should be doing, but wasn't exactly sure how. Never in a million years had he thought he would be in this situation. Slowly, and rather cautiously, he got to his feet.

"Kiss her, Aki," Shinji instructed.

So he did. He felt Minako smile against his lips, and he found he wanted to taste her like his friend had. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips, and she allowed him entrance. She tasted...sweet. Like raspberries. He didn't normally like sweet, but he found he liked this.

Shinjiro watched the two for a moment, before leaning in to press kisses to the soft skin of Minako's neck, hearing her mewl into her kiss with Aki. He smirked against her skin, prepared to up the ante...

**Author's Note:**

> TBC?  
> I probably will continue this at some point or another, mainly because I actually love the idea. Comments? Kudos?


End file.
